1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for facilitating the manual removal and loading of charge packs or modules having a hollow or free ignition channel and stored in a magazine one behind the other.
2. Background Information
The storage of charge packs or modules having a hollow or free ignition channel, typically used for propelling an independent projectile shot by large-bore cannons, is disclosed, for example in Federal Republic of Germany published patent application DE 3,437,588 Al corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,544. According to this reference, the charge modules are removed from a magazine and subsequently loaded into the charge chamber at the rear of the gun barrel automatically by a controllable transfer arm and a loading tray. However, if there is a malfunction in the power supply, emergency operation of the cannon must be performed manually, taking care that the charge modules stored in rows in the magazine are removed quickly by hand and supplied to the chamber of the gun barrel in the intended propelling charge length.